


Home Sweet Gnome

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the fact that they live in an apartment, Gavin insist that they buy a gnome. From that day onwards, said gnome makes Michael's life a living hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Gnome

**Author's Note:**

> 2KFICTEEN: Please send me prompts at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

“Is that a garden gnome, Gavin?” Michael asked exasperatedly as Gavin handed him his new find. “We don’t even have a garden!” Michael reminded his giddy boyfriend. Gavin cradled the ceramic gnome close to his chest and pouted.

“But we will, eventually, and look at him – he’s adorable!” Gavin cooed as he made to pinch the gnome’s cheeks. Of course, his efforts were futile and his fingers slipped off of them. Michael groaned.

“We’re not going to get a garden any time soon.” Michael said stubbornly as the Brit still tried to convince him to buy the ridiculously expensive ornament.

“But what if they sell out of him by the time we get a garden? Or worse, they stop selling him entirely!” Gavin gasped dramatically.

“Then we’ll just buy a different gnome.” Michael shrugged it off.

 

 

From the way Gavin was acting, Michael might as well have told Gavin that he’d murdered a puppy.

“Buy a different one?” Gavin spat incredulously.

“Yes, we’ll buy a different one Gavin. Several stores sell gnomes, y’know?” Michael reasoned.

“I know that Michael! But those gnomes are not Sir Frederick the first!” Gavin rambled on. Gavin’s ridiculous attitude caused Michael’s eyes to widen in shock.

“You’ve already named it, great.” Michael muttered as he tried to avoid the conversation.

“We bonded, Michael. Of course he has a name.” Gavin replied curtly. Michael heaved a heavy, painful sigh.

“If I buy it for you, will you shut up?” Michael asked hopefully. Gavin’s hurt expression immediately flipped to a happy one.

“Of course I will, my lovely little Michael.” Gavin cooed as he placed the gnome into their shopping cart.

 

 

Gavin kept his promise but Michael wasn’t so sure he could keep the gnome. Once they’d brought it home and Michael had unloaded all of their shopping (alone, he might add) Gavin had cradled Sir Fredrick the first in his arms before carrying him into the bedroom.

“What are you doing?” Michael asked as he followed his blissfully happy boyfriend.

“Tucking Sir Frederick in.” Gavin replied as he did just that. He tugged the covers of their duvet up to the gnome’s chin and leant down to kiss it. Michael scoffed.

“No.” Michael said stubbornly.

“Pardon, Michael?” Gavin replied as he straightened up.

“No. He doesn’t belong there. Put him in a drawer or something. He is not going in our bed.” Michael said firmly. Gavin pouted.

“But he looks so cute!” Gavin whined.

“Then take a picture but put the damn thing somewhere else.” Michael snapped. Gavin looked hurt but he decided not to argue about it. Michael smirked triumphantly as Gavin grabbed the gnome.

 

 

Michael didn’t like its new placement either. It was late in the evening and both he and Gavin had retired to bed. From where he lay curled around Gavin, Michael could see it. Gavin had decided that if the gnome couldn’t sleep in the bed then it could certainly hang out on their bedside table. The moon shone in through the window and cast a creepy light upon its constantly smiling face and Michael hated it. Tired of its creepy stare and well, generally tired Michael began to sit up to knock it off of the bedside table. Unfortunately, his shifting caused Gavin to wake up and mere seconds before Michael’s fingers were set to collide with the gnome’s creepy face he was stopped. Gavin’s hand held loosely onto Michael’s arm as he started owlishly up at his boyfriend.

“Michael, what are you doing?” Gavin asked.

“N-Nothing… just stretching.” Michael covered awkwardly. Gavin frowned and rolled his eyes before he tugged Michael and his arm back down.

“Stop stretching, you pleb, and cuddle me.” Gavin requested and Michael sighed. He allowed himself to lay back down and hold his boyfriend close.

 

 

Michael hated the gnome and Gavin knew it irked him. Gavin had bought the gnome because he honestly liked it but watching the way Michael’s lip curled up in disgust and his eye twitch whenever Gavin mentioned it was amazing. Gavin took to changing its position around the house and insisting that it ‘joined’ in on whatever they were doing.

“Dude,” Ray said one night as he played them at halo, “that thing is creepy.” Gavin laughed as Michael nodded and agreed with his friend.

“Gavin won’t let me get rid of it. I am seriously debating buying a house sooner so that that damn thing can get out of my apartment.” Michael groused and the mere suggestion sent Gavin into an excited babble.

“Michael! We should start looking online and stuff, oh – I’m so excited!” Gavin squealed as he pictured his perfect house. Ray snorted as Michael fought to control the situation.

“I didn’t mean I’d start looking, Gavin – look, wait- we need to. Oh, whatever.” Michael eventually gave up as he threw his hands in the air.

 

 

So they started to look together. Gavin dragged Michael to realtors and they scanned website after website looking for the perfect house. Of course, they were never alone.

“What do you think, Sir Frederick?” Gavin asked the gnome’s opinion as he and Michael mused over one house in particular. It was a two-bedroom, nothing too small or too big. It had a fair sized garden and even had a cute built in pond. Michael rolled his eyes as Gavin nodded, apparently receiving a response from the ornament. “Michael, Sir Frederick says that he likes it.” Gavin said. Michael stared at him and immediately regretted it. Gavin had turned on full pleading mode. His lower lip wobbled and his eyes were ridiculously wide and hopeful.

“We’ll have a look at it in person. I’m not so sure.” Michael grumbled while Gavin cheered.

 

 

The house looked entirely different in person and Michael had to admit, he loved it.

“So this is it?” Michael asked quietly as he pulled Gavin aside after the real estate agent had finished the tour. Gavin beamed and nodded enthusiastically.

“You liked it too?” Gavin whispered back. He couldn’t help but grab onto Michael’s shirt and pull him close as the excitement got to him. Michael rolled his eyes and smiled.

“No, I hated it. That’s why I’m debating putting an offer on it.” Michael almost laughed as Gavin’s expression flickered between disappointed and excited again.

“Michael, have I ever told you how much I love you?” Gavin asked sweetly as he toyed with Michael’s shirt. The other man pulled a face as he apparently debated it.

“No, no I don’t think you have.” Michael teased as Gavin laughed.

“Well, Michael Jones, I bloody love you a lot.” Gavin confessed.

“I love you too, shit head.” Michael murmured before he pulled his boyfriend closer for a kiss.

 

oOo

 

 

The first time Gavin held the keys he almost fumbled and dropped them. Michael laughed at his stupidity. Gavin scowled but he didn’t let it ruin his excitement as he unlocked the door. The moment the door was wide enough, Gavin had ran inside. Michael could hear his happy screaming as he ran through the halls and he laughed too as he dropped the box he’d been holding onto the ground. Michael listened to the sound of Gavin’s retreating footsteps and then smiled as they quickly ran back to him.

“I forgot to get something.” Gavin panted as he almost skidded into his boyfriend.

“Hm?” Michael questioned.

“The gnome.” Gavin reminded him before dashing outside and to their car. Michael rolled his eyes but said nothing to his boyfriend. Finally the gnome would be where it should be. It would live in a garden and out of Michael’s sight.

 

 

Gavin laughed to himself as he retrieved the gnome. He stared at it lovingly as he thought about how much fun he’d had with it. Gavin was going to miss winding Michael up with the ornament but Gavin had much more exciting things to do now. Gavin skipped through their home to place Sir Frederick the first in his rightful home. Michael snickered as Gavin went past him and decided to follow his boyfriend out to the back yard. He watched in amusement as Gavin ran so fast he almost fell into the pond. The Brit managed to save himself at the last minute. Gavin flipped Michael off before he gently lowered the gnome onto the ground beside the pond. He spent minutes adjusting it until its placement was just perfect. Proud of himself, Gavin turned to beam at Michael. His expression faltered, however, when the heel of his foot collided with something cool and the unmistakeable sound of splashing water broke the otherwise silent yard. Gavin turned in horror to find out what he’d done. The Brit barely caught the smiling face of Sir Frederick as it sunk under the water. From the back door, Michael grinned. The gnome was finally gone.


End file.
